Cost of Peace
Cost of Peace is the second mission in Overwatch 2. Immediately following Reactivation Day this mission follows Devil Dog and the Overwatch Team clearing out the remaining Cyborgs with a vengance. Collectables There are three collectibles in this level. A photo is on top of a car down the street, one is in the corner store, and another is on the Omnic Crisis monument. Walkthrough The mission starts with a cut scene of police arriving at the plaza to take care of the civilians but they report more Cyborgs are attacking the city. Pharah notices a child running towards them, clearly terrified. Mercy runs forward to save him, but the child is shot in the back of the head by a Droid. Enraged, the Overwatch crew engage the Cyborgs. First, advance down the street. Be aware of the snipers on the roof tops. (two on the left, one on the right.) A Cyborg with a Spaggot Grenade Launcher may spawn on harder difficulties. Kill him as quickly as possibly, as the Spaggot can destroy cover positions and leave you wide open to Sniper fire. Devil Dog and the crew will then turn right down the street as Illuminator flies overhead, shooting missiles at Swiss forces. Although a spectacular sight, ignore him; his missiles will not hurt you and your weapons cannot damage him. Support the Swiss Tank Column down the street and lead the civilians to the safe zone. After the tanks are in position, Klaxon will launch an artillery barrage. As with Illuminator, this is a scripted scene; the bombardment will not harm you. After the second attack, though, sprint to the end of the alley on the left. The obstruction will have been destroyed. However, you will be picked up by Annihilator. Shoot him in his knee to make him drop you. He will promptly transform into his tank mode and fire a shot point blank, deafening Devil Dog. Genji will distract Annihilator long enough for you to get away but move quickly. Mercy will reach out for you and pull you to cover. She will heal you while Soldier 76 forms a plan of attack. There is a Sledgehammer in the Sporting Goods store. Grab it. Cyborgs and Droids will attack the thoroughfare. Be careful; many of them will spawn with Grendel 2's and AT4's. On harder difficulties, they spawn with Valkyrie Missiles. If you picked up the Sledgehammer, a single shot from the waist up will cause them to explode. Also, bear in mind that the Rocket Launchers register as explosive hazards; shooting one will result in an explosion that will kill the wielder and significantly damage those around him. Valkyrie Missiles do not register as explosives. After the Thoroughfare is cleared, the first Boss of the game, Back Snapper, appears. Back Snapper is a typical brute boss. He will charge around, lunging at Devil Dog if he gets too close. Although his attack pattern is simple and easy to telegraph, do not underestimate him; he is more than capable of killing Devil Dog in two quick blows. The key is motion. Keep on moving erratically, since Back Snapper does not negotiate turns easily. His arms and legs are the weak spots. Shoot his legs enough times and his lower body gets ripped off. Shoot an arm and it will get blown off eventually. Once he is completely dismembered, he will die. At the mission's end, the crew approach Back Snapper's corpse. Mei tentatively asks if he is dead. Back Snapper twitches, prompting Junkrat to shoot a rocket at the corpse, obliterating it. They learn that the majority of civilians have been evacuated safely, much to Mercy's relief. Unfortunately, there is more bad news. Reaper and Mercy are indicted for Terrorism.